


All I Want For Christmas Is A Boyfriend

by MyChemical30



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemical30/pseuds/MyChemical30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard sort of has a history with sucky relationships involving jerks. He can't seem to keep a boyfriend but it's never really bothered him before now. With Christmas only a few days around the corner his newest breakup was not as appreciated as he would have thought it would be. His only hope to find a boyfriend to spend the Holidays with? Write a letter to Santa of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little late considering Christmas was ten days ago but hey, better late then never right? Hopefully you'll like it anyway even if it's short and fluffy without any real action.

“Listen Gee, you’re really great and interesting to talk too, not to mention great in bed. I enjoyed our time together I just don’t think we’re meant to be. It’s not you, it’s me. I’m just not on the same level as you are. I’m sorry, but I’m breaking up with you.” Jack said, bowing his head so he wouldn’t have to look me in the eye. I couldn’t really say I was upset, I saw this coming. We didn’t have anything in common and when we hung out there were always awkward silences and sideways glances. The only thing to be said about our relationship was that the sex was great. That’s all we had and I wouldn’t be sad to see it go. 

“I understand Jack, maybe I’ll see you around sometime?” I asked, not really expecting too but still trying to be nice. Having nothing in common didn’t exactly make me eager to keep him around any longer. He just nodded and said goodbye, giving me a small, awkward wave, before turning around and walking back out of the coffee shop, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

This was the fourth guy that had broken up with me in six months and it was only a few days until Christmas! I mean, who does that? I don’t know what I ever saw in him. Looks like I was going to be spending yet another Holiday alone like I usually do. It would have been nice for once to have someone to look after and care for besides my brother but I wasn’t so lucky just yet. Too much of this and I would eventually give up on finding that someone special. Sometimes life kind of sucked ass. 

\------

“How are you holding up Gee?” My brother Mikey asked as we stepped into the coffee shop, glancing at me worriedly. I sighed, “It’s not like I loved him or anything. I just wish it wasn’t right before Christmas, you know?” That was still the only thing I was really upset about. “I understand dude.” He said, patting me on the back in what I knew was supposed to be a comforting way. I didn’t say anything because he really didn’t understand at all but he was trying to make me feel better so I would pretend he was actually helping. Mikey would never have to go through this though, he had married his high school sweetheart and they were still together seven years later. He always had someone to spend Holidays with, cuddled up on the couch under warm blankets while drinking coffee. 

Sometimes I got lonely without having Mikey there to watch TV with and discuss the new issue of a comic. She always let’s me kidnap him when I get too lonely so I guess she’s cool enough for my brother. I don’t know what I would do if she had turned out to be a bitch and kept him from ever seeing me again. 

A couple of customers gave their orders and got out of the line to stand on the side to wait for their order before he spoke again. “I have an idea!” He said, suddenly sounded like he was a kid in a candy store. “Since you absolutely suck at getting a decent boyfriend,” I turned to glare at him when he said this, “why don’t you just ask Santa for one?” I started laughing out loud, completely unable to control how it came out sounding high pitched. That was the most ridiculous thing I had heard in a while, even coming from Mikey. I was twenty-eight years old and I was not writing a letter to Santa.

“Santa’s not even real dude, what the hell?” I asked, still giggling every other second in between catching my breath. His eyes grew wide and he actually looked affronted at that, like he wasn’t a grown man that should know Santa wasn’t real. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Santa is too real and then spoke up again. “It wouldn’t hurt though. Just write a letter and maybe if you believe hard enough you’ll get what you wish for. It is a time for miracles after all.” He shrugged when I looked at him and I sighed, stepping forward in the line and reaching the counter. 

“If I promise to write a letter to Santa, will you leave me alone about the break-up?" I asked. I would do anything to get him off my case. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I do care about you Gee.” He said with a small pout. “I know Mikes, I know.”

I turned to the counter then, wanting to move past the sappiness and just get a coffee in my hands. “What can I get you sir?” The barista asked. “Uh, I’ll have a Grande pumpkin spice lat- oh” I stuttered mid speech with my mouth still open. The barista was cute. Like, Oh My God cute. He had chocolate brown hair that was shaggy and curling over his ears, warm hazel eyes that were shining with amusement, and the prettiest lips I had ever seen. His nametag said his name was Frank and he should be illegal with how beautiful he was. 

My face grew hot in embarrassment as he spoke again. “A latte, sir? You want the pumpkin spice latte?” Great, now he thought I was probably stupid or something. Why did I always have to become a total girl when talking to cute guys? “Yeah, that. Sorry.” He laughed and I sucked in a sharp breath at the sound. Not only was his voice addicting but that laugh, I could listen too it all day. “That will be $3.65 please.” He said, giving me a bright smile. “We’ll have it ready in a minute if you would like to stand over at the other counter.” Not wanting to embarrass myself further I just nodded and scooted over to the other counter. 

Mikey apparently knew Frank because they talked for a few minutes until Frank’s boss yelled at him to get back to work. Luckily for me, another guy handed us our coffee when it was ready and we were able to leave without any further hits to my pride. 

\------

I sat down at the desk in my room, clearing away many unfinished drawings and art supplies until all that was left was a single sheet of paper and a pencil. I couldn’t believe I was actually going to write a freaking letter to Santa. Mikey wouldn’t know if I didn’t, right? So why was I going through with it. It was Christmas Eve and I had put it off for long enough. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it now because it would be kind of pointless on Christmas day. 

The paper stayed blank for ten minutes as I collected my thoughts. What was I even supposed to write to Santa? 

_Dear Santa,_

_So I don’t exactly know what to write for this thing. I’m only doing it for my brother because I promised him but I still think it’s stupid (No offense). I feel kind of pathetic for doing this. I’m twenty-eight years old and I suck at relationships, so much that I’ve resorted to writing a letter to Santa (again, no offense). Lets see if I remember how to do this correctly. So I was wondering if I could get a boyfriend for Christmas this year. That’s all I want. I don’t need anything else. I have everything else that I could want. Do you know how much it sucks to be alone on Christmas? No, of course you don’t. You have Mrs. Claus. Well it sucks, okay? I just don’t want to be alone on another Christmas. I want somebody to love. Could you do that for me, just this once? Mikey told me I should believe in miracles but i'm not really sure I do. I guess we'll see what happens._

_Sincerely, Gee_

I set the pencil down beside the paper and stood up, cracking my back as I stretched. I felt stupid and my face flushed even though nobody was around to see that I had written a letter to Santa. Turning away from the desk I left the letter sitting as it was and turned off the lights before climbing into bed and dozing off a few minutes later. 

\------

I woke up around noon to knocks on the front door. Who could that be? I wasn’t expecting Mikey over until tomorrow when him and his girlfriend were to come over for dinner. I rolled out of bed, still groggy without having had coffee yet. Whoever was at the door knocked again. “I’m coming!” I yelled, speeding up a little to get to the door. 

I unlatched the lock and opened the door. “Mikey I thought you weren’t coming over until tomo- uh Frank?” What the hell was he doing here? How the hell did he know where I lived? Of course he was a stalker. Why did all the cute guys have to have something wrong with them? He was blushing and standing stiffly at the door with his hands behind his back. “Hey Gerard, uh.. I asked Mikey where you lived and he told me.” Well that answered one question. I can’t believe Mikey would do that to me. I wrote a freaking letter to Santa for him!

”What are you doing here Frank?” I asked, suddenly very aware of the fact that I was in my batman pajamas. “Okay well this is going to sound kind of stalkerish but after I saw you three days ago I couldn’t get you out of my head and I really hoped you would come in again but you never did so I called Mikey and kind of talked him into giving me your address which really wasn’t that hard because he seemed very eager to give it to me.” He said all in a single breath. 

Wait he thought of me after I left? “You thought of me?” I asked. Why would he even go through that just to find out where I lived? I wasn’t anything special. “I thought you were kind of super cute and I was hoping I could get your number and maybe ask you out for coffee sometime?” He thought I was cute? Super cutie Frank with the pretty lips and soft looking hair, thought I, was cute? Holy shit! “I- uh- you- um- you’re cute too Frank.” My face was totally on fire now but it was okay because his was too.

“Do you want to come in? We can have coffee and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, I mean, that’s if you want to. We could watch something else if you’d like, or you don’t have to come in either I guess.” Okay I sucked at this whole conversation thing and I had definitely just screwed up. He was probably about to turn and run away as fast as he could. I started shutting the door to save him the trouble of having to deny my offer but before I could get it fully closed he shoved his foot in the crack and pushed it back open. “I would love to come in Gerard, and the Nightmare Before Christmas is one of my favorite movies of all time.” He said with a shy smile. “Mine too!” Could this guy before anymore perfect? He came in and I closed the door behind him before we retreated to the kitchen to start the coffee. 

Frank ended up staying the rest of the day where we drank coffee, had a horror movie marathon (Who cares if it’s Christmas and not Halloween?), and talked about comics and music. We had so many things in common that it was almost unbelievable. I was beginning to think this was a dream because how could someone so perfect actually exist and even want to look at me let alone spend so much time with me? 

I had just gotten done telling him about some of my comic book ideas that I had and we were heading to my room so I could show him my concept drawings. I had completely forgotten about my letter that I had written last night until we walked into the room and I saw it lying on the desk. I tried to grab it before Frank saw it but he was ahead of me and he got to it first, grabbing it off the desk and holding it out of my reach. “What is this we have here Gee?” Before I could stop him he was reading it and all I could do was look on in embarrassment and try as hard as I could to disappear in the ground and never come back out. Instead I settled for squeezing my eyes shut and waiting for the part where Frank decided I was pathetic and left for good. 

I was startled when I felt a soft hand on my face and I slowly opened my eyes to find Frank’s face no more than a few inches from mine. “Do you believe in miracles Gee?” He asked softly, his breath blowing over my lips. He didn’t wait for an answer before he moved in and his lips pressed against mine. The kiss lasted barely four seconds before he was pulling away. I wasn’t having any of it though and I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled him back in, crashing my lips against his. When we pulled apart to gather air in our lungs I whispered, “I do now.” 

\------

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas turned out to be pretty awesome. I got a boyfriend to spend the holidays with and he is absolutely perfect in every way possible, and believe it or not, he likes me back! I will definitely be thanking Mikey for a while to come. I guess I should thank you too huh? Well thanks Santa, I guess you're not so bad after all._

_Sincerely, Gee_


End file.
